


前一夜/last night

by TATAball



Category: Green Day
Genre: Just fiction, M/M, Young Billie Joe Armstrong, but their love is true, i'm not sure about the age, not much sex, they are rio, try to explain some feeling but failed, young mike dirnt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TATAball/pseuds/TATAball
Summary: 早年的事，是假的，但爱情是真的。





	前一夜/last night

**Author's Note:**

> 大量事实错误预警！！∑（Q △ Q）

mike其实一直到中学里才和billie熟起来的，一个课间背着兜着手在Carquienz中学各个楼层卖大麻烟卷的卷毛男孩，“两美元比利”，大家都认识。他以前算是见过billie挺多次的了，但是那时刚换学校，他们家也刚刚搬到这个镇上，有太多的事情要处理，交新朋友太过次要了。  
说是搬家的事要处理，其实并没有多复杂，他们一家早就习惯了四处漂泊，没有什么能称得上行李的东西。养母的工作无非就是7-11和快餐店，那种总是缺服务员的地方，哪里都有边角料给他们这样的人。  
麻烦的是mike自己的“工作”。  
mike觉得他自己记不太清了，到底是什么时候起去做这个的。他知道自己是被收养的，虽然养母对他比亲生孩子还照顾——她是一个无比善良的人，对mike的遭遇充满了同情——但让一个天生敏感的孩子理所应当的接受这些总是太过艰难了。所以他总是最快乐，最省心的那一个，吃的不多，要的也不多。  
养母真的很努力了，她尽了最大的力量，但是三个上学、长身体的孩子，在那样的小地方，对一个单身母亲来说是个灾难。  
那段时间真的很艰难，mike在周末到处攒零工。有一天放学，一个高年级的来找他：“你要钱？”mike那时候还不高，他一直到高中了才开始蹿，15岁前的他比同龄的女孩子还瘦小，一头蓬乱的茶色卷发，身上挂着哥哥的旧衣服，垂到大腿的一半。他仰头看着那个给他递烟的男生，答应了。  
那是他第一次周六“在同学家过夜”。养母很高兴他能交到朋友，也很高兴听说他找到了“在游戏厅发游戏币”这样“轻松但给钱”的零工。mike可以补贴一点家里了，但从那以后总是出去“和同学玩”。  
其实在那个“性解放”早期的年代，更年轻的也有过，mike那时候11、2岁，在鱼龙混杂的下九流海湾地区并不罕见。那就是他第一次人生的阵痛了，可能是一件极为重要的事，但是在你经历了几年相似的地下车库，或是山顶木屋，总之是那种逼仄昏暗，灯光迷蒙，空气刺鼻，人们填充着劣质酒精，飞叶子，嗑着不纯的LSD，用着不知道哪里捡来的安全套或者根本不用的堕落仪式以后，第一次也就变得没那么重要了。付钱的都是男人——大的小的都有，他还让一个和他同龄的男孩人生中第一次体验到口活——收钱的可能有男有女，人们可能穿衣服也可能不穿，结果都是一样的，钱也差不多，看大家的运气。  
这就是mike的工作了，没什么出奇的，只是他到了新地方要再找个“东家”罢了。  
他和billie之间的吸引是自然发生的，和“工作”没有任何关系，只是最普通的学校生活。他们都在课堂上吵闹，耍宝，彼此对那些幼稚但有效的恶作剧乐此不疲，笑到喘不过气。mike已经知道怎么辨别LSD的纯度，但他确确实实是个只有14岁的孩子。billie的眼睛是他见过最干净的眼睛，虽然他是卖大麻烟卷的“两美元比利”，但他的心里还是干干净净的，父亲去世的伤痛给他的是超过年龄的悲伤，纯粹而美好，mike看着他的眼睛，觉得自己是被净化的那一个。他开始和billie结伴出去玩，去billie家——他小心翼翼地走进那个家——听billie妈妈给孩子们买的碟和磁带，他第一次摸到贝斯的时候觉得终于找到了自己失去的部分，那是他过早地体会到生命的痛苦的时候失去的部分。  
他抽出大量的时间和billie折腾音乐，虽然还在做以前的“工作”，但实实在在地少了许多，一是家里的境况在逐渐好转，二是，当他每次躺在不同的床上，不同的男人女人身上的时候，脑中开始越来越多地想到billie那双清澈见底的翠绿眼睛，他的坏笑，他瘦小的身体。他在幻想，在性对他来说是陈旧生活的一部分的时候，他第一次的性幻想，对象是Billie Joe Armstrong。每次“下班”的第二天，他总是找借口不去billie家，逃到码头的某个集装箱堆里抽半天烟，散半天味道，等那种疯狂和羞耻渐渐退去。  
“我觉得就叫Sweet Children吧！”billie在和johnny，他们的鼓手敲定明天第一次演出用的队名，虽然基本上是他在兴奋地自说自话，“mike你觉得呢？”他当然没有意见，和billie在一起，他总是擅长赞同和服从。  
Johnny比他们大一级，明天要上课，他结束排练后就走了。mike被ollie留下来吃晚饭，billie拉住他晚上在他家住。“妈妈会告诉你妈妈的！嘿！我想到了新的歌，你快帮我合上贝斯，我们就能多唱一首啦！”这不是第一次mike同意billie的任性，反正billie的鬼灵精不分日夜。  
没到半夜，曲子大致完成，只差johnny明天来段带劲的鼓点，他们就又能让听众疯一次了。billie熄了灯，爬上脏衣服、三流杂志、空酒瓶和歌词纸随意乱丢的小破铁床，和mike挤在一起。黑暗中一切都有种异样的清晰，mike甚至可以听到自己和billie的心跳和呼吸交织在一起。他睡不着。billie和音乐给了他太多新的生命，更多的机会，更大的世界。他在决定和过去割裂，和自已的一部分完全告别，让自己真正成为billie面前这个搞笑快乐的mike “d-d-dirnt”。不论演出是否成功，不论音乐能不能养活自己和billie，他都要把自己的过去埋在过去。  
他对自己说，自己不是喜欢他，这就是真正的朋友该做的，为了他变好。  
但是他确实在偷偷地享受当下，像个偷糖的孩子。billie把头窝在他颈窝里，他有一搭没一搭地让手指和那张扬的黑色波浪纠缠。billie大半个人都盖在他身上，温度透过相贴的肌肤和薄薄的背心来回传递。  
billie也没睡，他在想什么呢？  
mike准备醒着躺一个晚上——没什么大不了的，又不是第一次——和那些模糊不清的肮脏记忆在夜里共处了。  
“嘿mike，我们来做吧。”billie突然从他身上抬起头来，黑暗中mike感到他的目光刺在自己脸上。“什，什么……”很难说是什么情感先一步出现，mike肉眼可见的颤抖了一下，那些情绪倾泻到他体内，冻住他的口舌，绑缚住他的身体——但他的心又是热的，热到滚烫。那边的billie已经自说自话的坐了起来，窗口透进来的路灯照见他的脸，和以前看到的的无数次一样，任性、好奇、狡黠。“就像你经常做的嘛，我们反正睡不着，来做好不好。”他向前倾，眼睛直直地看进mike的眼里。  
mike觉得他听见了那句话，但是听力仿佛和他的勇气一起被抽走了，那些声音就只能模模糊糊地向他的脑子里钻。他觉得恶心，胃在挤压着，把他的灵魂都挤压的想吐出来。心跳的过分快了，他想藏起那在这寂静中回荡的炸雷般的声音。“你什么时候……”他只能嗫嚅出几个音节，恐惧排山倒海的冲刷着他，他的体温随着billie离开退的干干净净。  
“我一直知道啊，”billie只觉得他问的奇怪，“不然你以为我从什么人手里拿大麻啊。”他把mike的静止当做默认，自顾自地开始亲吻mike的唇角，一点一点潮湿的温暖落在mike的皮肤上。他的每一次触碰仿佛在一点点击碎mike的一切。  
你什么时候知道的？  
为什么，你知道却还和这样的我做朋友？  
你觉得我恶心吗？  
为什么，你要在这个时候和我做？  
我对你算是什么？  
你不觉得我在欺骗你吗？  
你……  
但他一个音节也发不出来，他任凭billie在他的唇上索取，缓缓地回应。billie躺在他胸膛上，双手探进他的腰侧，在背心下一点点描摹他的腰腹、胸膛、乳首，他还不够熟练，手指掐的mike有些疼，但mike有足够的耐心和宽容。billie的手开始向mike的裤腰探进去，他抚摸着mike细软的绒毛，习惯捏着拨片的手指不习惯服侍男人的阴茎，他试着去掌握那发烫的肉柱，模仿给自己解决时的动作，但总是感到别扭。  
有只手捉住了他摸索的手指，让它们牢牢地握在了mike的柱身上——那是mike的手，他终于开始了主动的回应。mike闭着眼回应billie的吻，他打开齿列，让逡巡许久的billie闯入，他用灵巧的舌尖追随billie鲁莽的的扫荡，有轻微的水声在口腔中溅起。他的五指扣着billie的，粗鲁地玩弄自己，他小幅度地顶胯，感受到billie的掌纹摩擦着他最敏感的皮肤，他最脆弱的部分，他引导着billie将自己带上高潮。  
他射的时候还是有些害羞，尽管夜色裹住了两人，但是他确确实实地在billie的手上射了——就像这一年来他在各种各样的别人手里射精的时候所幻想的那样，但这次是真实的，所有的触觉、气味、快感，都是真实的。  
“操。”Billie撑起身，将手抽了出来，他的眼神表现出他正在思索去哪里擦干净比较合适。mike没有让他想到。他捉住了billie的手腕，把那只沾满自己精液的手放进了口中。billie一惊之下，猛地坐直了身，要把mike的手甩开，但是他的手指被完完全全地裹在mike的口中，那温暖柔软的口腔，刚刚和自己接吻的双唇，正包裹着他的手指，敏感的指腹传来舌头舔弄的触感——mike将自己刚刚射出来的液体从他的手上一寸寸地舔食干净，他的双眼还是微微闭着，脸上是明明白白的顺从。他做的是这么自然，那只腥臭的手仿佛是billie给他的恩赐。billie没法看见他全部的表情，但是他的脑中能想象mike的每一寸皮肤，眉峰的每一个角度。他在自己的想象里硬了，小腹窜起了令人战栗的温度。  
“mike你……”  
手掌也舔干净后，mike将billie的食指和中指含进嘴里，用双唇含着，吞吐着润湿那两根手指，他用另一只手褪下自己的裤头。billie的目光去寻找mike的视线，mike的沉默和异常让他想要发问，他不是想要这样的性爱，他不只想要性。  
他也不知道为什么刚刚自己突然打破夜晚的沉默，更不知道为什么mike一言不发地接受了这种完全无理取闹的条件——他刚刚，他现在，很害怕。  
他终于找到了mike的目光。  
mike将billie的手指抽出口中，无比自然地向下领去，他握着billie的手指，抵住他隐秘的后穴，逐渐用力。他终于在这时候仰起头看billie了，幽暗的光里，他眼角的闪烁过于清晰。Billie慌了，他想挣脱mike抓着他的手，他想问问这他妈的怎么了。  
“mike你他妈在干吗，你停下！”他俯身压低声音咆哮。  
“和你…哈啊…做爱……对不起……我真的，很抱歉……”只用唾液润滑还是太过艰涩，但是mike仿佛感受不到自己的疼痛，他一边自顾自说着，一边只顾将billie的手指向更温暖的深处推去。突然他伸手扣住billie的肩头，仰起脖子抽气——指尖划过了他的敏感点。billie能感到紧致的肠壁绞紧了自己的手指，和他之前做过的女人是两种截然不同的质感，更不同的是，这是他的mike。  
“对不起？你他妈在说些什么？”billie感到mike带着他的手进到了最深处，将那狭窄的洞口完全撑开了。mike开始把自己的手指也一根根地送进甬道，和billie的手指被并排缠裹在一起。  
“我曾经想骗你……”“什么？”“我是卖的……”“但我知道啊。”“但我一直在骗你……我知道我在骗你但我不敢说……我骗Cheryl，骗Ollie，我是在偷现在的一切。我知道我在偷，我还一直在骗你——我想和你上床，一直都想，我，我想你和他们一样操我，就像，就像现在这样……我每个月，每个星期，每个夜晚……我一直在骗你……对不起……”mike已经吞下四根手指了，他开始逐渐深深浅浅的抽插。也许是真的很痛——billie问到了淡淡的铁锈味——mike微弱的声音逐渐染上了哭腔，他一下子说的很快，很轻，但一个个音节砸在billie的耳朵里，让他有些发蒙。Mike还在不住地说着对不起，混着断断续续的抽气和哽咽。  
billie能感到mike的肠壁逐渐松弛，渐渐开始有规律地迎合手指的节奏。这回换他沉默了，他不知道该说什么，他没想到mike的反应这么激动，也没想到从mike口中听到这样的回答，更没有想到……他和mike一样的，对彼此的欲望。  
他只能低头去吻mike的眼睛，他用舌头去尝他两颊的眼泪，不知道这算不算是回答。他重重地吻在mike的嘴上，吸吮唇齿缝隙中残留的对方的味道。他不再被mike带着开拓那具身体，他逐渐掌握手上的力量和节奏，寻找能让对方腹肌紧绷，喉头发出闷哼的那一点。  
Mike将主权交给他，自己的手指缓缓退出，先脱掉自己的裤子。而后双手搂上billie的腰身，顺着腰窝滑下，扯掉了对方的短裤，炽热的欲望弹出来，抵在他被精液润湿的小腹上。他抬起腰臀，让双腿和身上的躯体纠缠，用脚跟蹭着billie的小腿肚，让他将自己容纳进来。  
Billie没有让他久等，因为他也早已忍耐不住。他将手指抽出，对准那挽留自己的入口缓缓地把自己埋进去。mike发出了一声介于叹息和抽泣间的声音。billie对着记忆中的那一点压过去，获得了mike意料中的颤抖和呻吟，然后他退出，再一次将那具身体深深填满。他坚定而温柔地，一次一次，他探索这具已经被数不清的别人探索过的身躯，他能感到这是第一次mike敞开自己，不用再带上重重快乐的假面，他皱着眉头哭泣，像个孩子一样用柔软的嘴唇衔住billie的唇，含糊地继续他没有理由的道歉——因为他无助的痛苦，因为他模糊的爱情。  
两人同时达到了高潮，mike紧紧地搂住billie，不让他退出去。  
他们又做了几次，两人在床上地上滚作一团，黑色与茶色的卷发相互纠缠，T恤和背心早就不知道被扔到了那个角落，他们赤裸的胸膛在高高升起的月色中被镀上透明一般的白色，闪烁着灰蓝的汗珠。  
夜晚的最后，他们在彼此的口中释放了。  
他们赤裸地在彼此的液体、脏衣服、三流杂志、空酒瓶和歌词纸的杂物堆上，相拥而眠。  
这不过是一个普通的晚上，一个总是无所畏惧地笑着的男孩哭着倾泻最软弱的内心，两个孩子印证了他们稚嫩的爱情，不过是一个湾区高中男孩的乐队初演的前一个夜晚。  
很久之后mike和billie说，那时候他怕到头脑一片空白，想过他被羞辱到搬出湾区，再也见不到billie; billie也和mike说，那时候他把自己哭怕了，怕在他心里哪里伤到一点了，然后他逃得远远的，自己就再也见不到他。  
幸好，没有如果。

**Author's Note:**

> 对早年的时间地点人物我真的了解超级有限，有一大把错误，请帮帮忙纠错OTZ。其实只是想草草哭哭麦，长发麦有谁不爱。我觉得完全没把最开始（下笔前）想表达的东西表达出来，变得十分婆婆妈妈，以前一直只写PWP，文笔超差。无比感谢能看到这儿的你！可以的话，请留言帮我捉虫，或是想看什么吧，或者有什么想法都可以！谢谢again！！！


End file.
